To Trust
by Sempris
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall walks in on an intense discussion between Portrait Albus and Headmaster Severus Snape, she learns the truth about his loyalties and decides to help him in his quest to eliminate Voldemort. (does not follow the events of the Deathly Hallows)
1. To Trust

"Severus."

"Albus, I don't want to hear it."

The former Headmaster of Hogwarts, now just a mere painting, watched sadly as Severus sat with his head in his hands, refusing to have any comfort given. He'd been like this for a while, refusing to talk to him, wallowing in his own grief and self-hate.

"You need to stop this, Severus," Albus said sharply, worried for his protégé. "Please snap out of this. It's not going to help anything," he continued, after making sure Severus was listening. Albus had to make him understand that it wasn't his fault that he had died. "I asked you to give me a quick and painless death, because I was suffering. There was nothing you could do but make sure I passed on without pain. It wasn't your fault, Severus. You only did what I asked of you. Lily would've been proud of you for being so brave. "

Albus held his breath and tried to gauge his ward's reaction.

Without warning, Severus violently stood up, knocking the chair he was sitting on down, eyes blazing furiously. Albus felt pinned under his dark gaze, full of lifetimes of sadness and hurt. Fury and guilt, driven inwards, emanated from him.

_"Don't,_ Albus!" Severus bellowed, like a wounded beast. "Don't try to justify what I've done... And don't bring Lily into this!"

He collapsed to his knees, seemingly loosing all of the fury he had seconds ago, and sobbed into the ground.

Albus observed helplessly, blue eyes losing all of their twinkle.

"I didn't have to kill you! I could've saved you! I could've saved you..." Severus's voice cracked and his face contorted in agony. "But I didn't. I killed you, and now you're telling me that it wasn't my fault?! I took the coward's way out, Albus. And Minerva! The look on her face when she saw me! She hated me so much, Albus, you should've seen her face!"

He ranted on, words becoming muffled.

Albus watched on, tears pouring into his silver beard. How it hurt him, to see Severus like this...

And it was in the midst of all this that one furious Minerva McGonagall knocked on the door noisily, demanding to see the new Headmaster to give him a piece of her mind.

For a second, both Albus and Severus froze, both realizing that it was not the best time for a visitor.

The professor knocked again, this time louder.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BLAST IT OPEN FOR YOU!"

And before Albus or Severus could react, she carried out her threat, blasting the door straight off the hinges and storming into the office.


	2. Truth Revealed

As the dust from the blast cleared, Minerva was taken aback by the scene before her. The Headmaster was kneeling on the ground in front of Albus's portrait, and it seemed that he had been crying before she had come in. Tear streaks ran down his face, and Minerva realized that she should probably come back at a later time. Her anger abated and was instead placed by fear. Why had she foolishly stormed up to the Headmaster's office and blasted the door down? He was definitely going to sack her, and the students would need someone to look after them.

"Get out, Minerva," Severus spoke, still kneeling on the floor.

"Certainly," she hissed venomously, surprised by her own anger, and turned to leave. The professor stopped suddenly.

"I hope you get what you deserve, Snape," Minerva said, voice laced with hate that was all directed back towards the man behind her. "How did you feel, staring at the man that trusted you before killing him? How did you feel, Severus?"

Inside, Severus's heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Everything Minerva said seemed to drive a wedge deeper into his chest, because he knew it was true. He summoned all of his self-control and said, _"Minerva, out!"_

It came out feeble and weak, and he cringed inwardly at how shaken he sounded.

The professor took two steps before another voice in the room, this time belonging to an old, wizened, portrait called, "Minerva, wait! Come back here!"

Albus couldn't bear to see his ward like this. He needed for Severus to have someone alive to talk to, and Minerva had been Severus's friend for many years, until his betrayal. Her opinion really mattered to him. The portrait Albus made his mind up. He was going to have to tell Minerva.

Now the Professor was really annoyed. _"What, Albus? What do you want?" _She turned around and faced the portrait, looking the man in the eyes the first time after his death.

Severus got up too, having regained his composure. His usual blank mask was on again, leaving his face blank and expressionless. "Yes, that's a good question. What do you want?"

"What I want," Albus started, eyes twinkling again, "Is to tell Minerva the _truth."_

_"No!" _Severus shouted at the same time as Minerva said, _"What?!"_

"No!" Severus repeated. "Don't you dare, Dumbledore! You promised me that you would never tell anyone!"

He glared at Albus, daring him to say a word.

This made Minerva even more curious. What about the Headmaster was so important that he would make Albus promise to never tell anyone?

What the portrait said next answered her question.

"Severus killing me was not on Voldemort's orders," he said over Severus's shouts of "Albus!" "He killed me because I ordered him to."

There was silence for a very long time. Severus fumed quietly while Minerva finally realized what Albus had said.

Then Minerva groped for a chair, and sat down, stunned, her face white.

Severus glared at the portrait so vehemently that even Albus's smile evaporated. It was too late, though. The truth was out, and there was nothing Severus could do to take it back.

"I had to tell Minerva, Severus. I couldn't let you do all of this by yourself," he offered as an explanation.

Severus was seething. How could the old coot totally disregard his wishes to not have anyone know? If Albus told Minerva about him being a spy, then he would have to tell her about Lily.

Frustrated and too infuriated to talk, he stormed out of office and into his own room.

The door shut with a resounding clang behind him.

"Sorry about that," Albus said to Minerva, the serene smile back on his face. "Let me tell you what I meant earlier..."

And the tale began.

* * *

**Author Note: **Review, please! ;)


	3. Tale Told

"I know that Severus made me promise not to ever tell anyone of the reason he chose to spy. I'm sure you've wondered why he suddenly turned to me. The reason that he decided to go against Voldemort was because someone he loved was in danger of being killed."

Albus's eyes twinkled madly as he sat back in his portrait and watched Minerva.

_It can't be, _Minerva thought.

"Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"The person he loved... It wasn't Lily, was it?"

The solemn smile on Albus's face showed all she needed to know.

"Yes, it was Lily he loved. Even though she no longer liked him, he still risked his life time and time again to protect her and her son."

"Then how did he even meet Lily in the first place? I remember them when they just came to Hogwarts. So devoted to each other, and so brilliant at Potions! But I never really thought how they knew each other until now."

"Well," Albus said slowly, "Before Severus came to Hogwarts, he lived with a nasty muggle father and his mother, Eileen Snape. From what I know, he didn't have the best home life, and I suspect he was abused as a child. Then, he met Lily, and instantly became friends with her."

Minerva stared at Albus in horror. "But I thought that we took extra measures to assure that none of our students were being mistreated at home! How could Severus just pass undetected for such a long time?!"

"I am not fully sure, but it might be because the fact that he was a Slytherin, or that he was remarkably good at hiding himself, or because that no one suspected an acquaintance of Lucius Malfoy to be an abused half-blood. Whatever it was, we weren't responsible enough to check him more thoroughly."

Before Minerva could ask another question, Albus raised a hand, effectively silencing her.

"Let me tell you everything that happened before you ask questions," Albus said.

"Once Severus got to Hogwarts, as you know, Lily and Severus were sorted into opposite houses. The Marauders also bullied Severus, putting him in the hospital many times. After the time Severus lost Lily's friendship, he had nothing to tie him to the Light and with the help of his fellow Slytherins, was initiated into Lord Voldemort's ranks. Voldemort realized how proficient Severus was at Potions, and Severus quickly gained rank.

Then, one day, Severus overheard a prophecy concerning a boy, born at the end of July, that could vanquish the Dark Lord. Of course, being a loyal Death Eater, he immediately reported back to the Dark Lord. The moment he found out that Voldemort was targeting Lily, James, and Harry, he came to me and begged me to protect her. In exchange, he offered to become my spy. I agreed, and Severus gave me crucial information. When Lily died, he promised he would protect Harry for Lily."

"Then..." Minerva paused for a second, "Then what did he do for you in the Second War? Why did you ask him to kill you?"

"Well," Albus began, "When the Dark Lord came back, he went to spy on him for me. In Harry's fifth year, I asked him to teach Harry Occlumency. I had thought that maybe Severus could get over his hatred of James and treat Harry fairly, but that didn't work out. And last year, I started to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces, so that he was not vulnerable to death.

When I was looking for the Horcruxes, I came upon a ring with a curse. Blinded by excitement, I didn't take caution, and put the ring on. The ring carried a curse that turned my hand black and poisoned me. If Severus hadn't come in time to save me, I would've died. By that time, I only had one year to live. I made him promise that he would kill me, and for that he would become Voldemort's right-hand man. Then, from that position, he would be able to protect the students from his master."

By this time, Minerva was white and shaking with fury. _How dare he do that to Severus, and not tell anyone about it! He forced Severus to kill him and forced him to be hated by all the people he was to protect. Albus wanted Severus to martyr himself over something he didn't even believe in!_

"How could you, Albus? How could you order him to do something like that to you?"

"No, Minerva, let me explain..." Albus said, but was cut off.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Minerva fumed, angry on Severus's behalf. She got up, and for the second time that day, Minerva McGonagall stormed through the door.

* * *

**Author Note: **Review, please! And Happy Holidays to everyone! :)


	4. The Sorting Song

It was the start of another school year at Hogwarts. As usual, the first-years filed in quietly, shivering and half-scared to death.

But that was all that was the same. This year, unlike others, there was a new Headmaster. Severus Snape, killer of Dumbledore and Voldemort's right hand. This year, the Slytherin House was to be favored. This year, there would be no muggleborns, and the school would be under the reign of the Death Eaters.

The changes were already apparent. There was a sense of approaching dread in the air, layered with the scent of fear. The Great hall was uncannily quiet, faces solemn and House tables missing many students. No one dared to speak, as they were afraid that the new Headmaster would punish them. In the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat sat Amycus Carrow, and the Muggle Studies teacher was Alecto Carrow. They looked over the students with a great sense of triumph, as if they had won a major battle.

As the doors of the Great Hall banged shut, Headmaster Severus Snape stood up. Every eye was on him, including Minerva McGonagall's. Over the past few weeks, he had ignored her, refusing to talk to her. She approached him many times, but was waved off every time, as if he was ashamed to talk to her. Minerva finally gave up trying to talk to him, but she could still watch at a distance.

"Good evening, students of Hogwarts." His voice was still the same, soft and deadly-sounding, and caught the attention of everyone.

"Before we sort, there are some things for you to know. Beginning this year, there will be no Muggleborns attending Hogwarts. All students here will be pure-blooded, and worthy of learning magic. First years," he said, turning to them, "I advise you to be careful about which House you choose. There are some that will give you an opportunity to prosper," his gaze turned to the green and silver table at his far left, "While others will... give you less of a chance." His gaze turned to the red and gold table on the right.

The Slytherins smirked and cheered for him, throwing the Great Hall into a ruckus. The other houses stayed silent.

When the Slytherins quieted down, Snape sat down, and all attention turned to the old hat sitting on the stool.

The wide brim of the mouth opened, and the sorting song began:

_Long ago, when Hogwarts had just begun, _

_There lived four friends that thought never to be parted,_

_They all served a common goal,_

_To teach young witches and wizards after them,_

_There was daring Gryffindor, brave and strong,_

_Who took only ones of great courage,_

_There was loyal Hufflepuff, who valued patience,_

_And accepted all that were hardworking,_

_For Slytherin, ambition and shrewdness,_

_Would be valued beyond recognition,_

_And clever Ravenclaw,_

_Who welcomed intellect wisdom, and brilliance,_

_But then the two great friends, Gryffindor and Slytherin,_

_Sprung a rift between the ancient school,_

_So strong that even time could not mend,_

_And even now, years thereafter, the ancient feud still stands,_

_Dividing the school, weakening the houses, crippling us from within,_

_So now I must say to you,_

_To stand against the threat outside, we must first unite inside,_

_So choose wisely, for this night will change you all,_

_And remember, neither house should rise above all,_

_So let the sorting now commence._

Silence reigned in the hall. Minerva wasn't sure there'd ever been a sorting song like this one before. Yet, everything the sorting hat had said _was_ actually good advice. The best way to stop Voldemort was to unite, because if Hogwarts wasn't, then it would be easy to take over. But how could they get the support of the Slytherins? The Slytherins were the ones that opposed the other houses, but that was likely because no one treated them with respect.

Still musing, Minerva didn't realize the sorting was done until Professor Sprout nudged her pointedly. Severus had already sat down, and the students were now tucking into their dinner. Minerva observed the students silently. The Slytherins were joyful and relaxed, tucking into their food and enjoying themselves. The Ravenclaws seemed deep in thought, probably still pondering the sorting song. The Hufflepuffs were eating in silence, but comforting each other, as usual. And the Gryffindors were glaring resentfully at their plates, hardly touching anything.

Like her students, Minerva was not in the mood to eat. The song had given her plenty to ponder about. The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, and soon it was time for the Welcoming Speech.

The whole hall fell silent as Severus stood up.

The Headmaster held that silence for a couple of seconds, and then began to speak.

"Welcome back, students of Hogwarts. First years, welcome to Hogwarts. There have been quite some changes this year..."


End file.
